batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of Batman (TV Series)
Son of Batman is an animated TV series that follows Damian Wayne, AKA Robin. Cast Will Friedle as Damian Wayne/Robin, The Heritic Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clock King, The Joker, Mad Hatter Grey DeLisle as Talia Al Ghul Tara Strong as Harley Quinn Nolan North as Firefly, Professor Pyg, Red Hood Dee Bradley Baker as Ra's Al Ghul Episodes Season 1 #It begins with Talia Al Ghul walking through a room that is full of strange looking creatures, some having three eyes and having low intelligence, others looking small with large brains, it is then revealed that all of them are failed experiments, all where attempts to create the perfect human but then Talia finds a normal human baby. It then cuts to years later where the boy, named Damian, is asking who his father is, Talia then tells him that she will tell him if he beats her. After a long fight Damian beats his mother and she takes him to his father before leaving, Damian then looks his father in the eyes and says "I thought you'd be taller." #Soon Damien asks his father Bruce/The Batman if he can help fight crime. Then Bruce tells how the second Robin Jason Todd died in the hands of the Joker, but the Joker died shortly after. Then Bruce lets him become the new Robin and they chase down Harley Quinn. When they captured her Firefly already robbed the museum. At the end Firefly gives a man with Clock Glasses a diamond and the man in clock glasses says,"You need to beat Batman, and this Robin, before time runs out." #Firefly tries to rob Wayne Industries but Batman and Robin show up, during the fight Batman realizes that Damian is very violent, as he threatens to burn Firefly with his own flame throwers, just like the last time Firefly gets away, as he flies off he says that he'll always get away since he can fly and Batman and Robin will always be stuck on the ground, this gives Damian an idea. Firefly is selling some weapons to a few gangsters when a light shines on him, it turns out to be Damian in a large jet he calls "The Wing." He flies down and hits Firefly with it, after a short fight Damian beats Firefly and makes Firefly say who he's working for, a man named Clock King. #Bruce discovers Damian was in the League. That was why He was violent during the fight with Firefly. So Bruce decides to teach Damian a more non violent way. Soon Professor Pyg attacks bank. Damien fights Pyg until he runs away. At the end he brings an artifact to Clock King. Then Clock King says,"I will deal with Batman, and Robin now." #Damian is training with Bruce, during the fight Bruce is giving Damian advice, Bruce wins the fight but he tells Damian that he did very well, just then Bruce freezes, Damian then realizes that everything has frozen, just then the Clock King shows up, wondering why Damian hasn't frozen either, he then notices an amulet around Damian's neck, Clock King then explains that the amulet keeps Damian from freezing, just like the artifact that Clock King has, he also explains that the artifact freezes time and the amulet can stop it, though he obviously doesn't tell Damian how, after a short fight Clock King pushes Damian off the edge of the Batcave railing before leaving as fast as he can. #Soon with all Time frozen Damian can only beat Clock King. He chases Clock King throughout Gotham until Damien finds Clock King robbing banks. Soon Damian and Clock King fight for a long time until Damian pushes Clock King in a garbage truck. At the end Ra's Al Ghul talks to Talia about these Projects. Also Clock King gets out of the Truck with a clock for a face, and he goes to Starling City. #After stopping the Riddler from robbing a bank, Damian and Batman leave but both of them are knocked out. Damian wakes up in a room with Talia standing in front of him, he also realizes that he isn't tied down in anyway. A door then opens revealing a beast of a man named the Heretic who Talia calls Damian's replacement. #Damian starts fighting the Heretic when the Heretic is revealed to be a clone of Damian. Then Damian starts punching himself causing damage to the Heretic as well. Then he remeets Bruce with Bruce saying the League is more powerful now. #Damian and Bruce try to escape the place they're in but it turns out they're on a blimp, Bruce and Damian split up to find Ra's faster. Damian fights a man named the Detonator while Bruce fights a deformed creature that appears to be a failed experiment. At the end it shows Talia talking to a doctor and ordering him to sever the connection between the Heretic and Damian. #When Damian and Bruce are about to flee they encounter Heretic and Ra's. Damian fights Heretic, and Bruce fights Ra's. Damian tries using the technique he used to fight the Heretic, but it didn't work. Ra's almost beats Batman, but Batman pulls a smoke bomb, and they both disappear. #Batman asks Damian what he was doing and when he tells him what happened Batman deduces that the Heretic no longer has a connection with Damian. They then realize that they are above Gotham, Batman then realizes that he could smell chemicals that are used in bombs, he then realizes that Ra's has a bomb. It then shows Heretic bursting through the roof, wearing claws on his hand. #Batman, and Damian fight the Heretic until Batman grabs a sword and cuts the Heretic's arm off. But it grew back. Damian goes to Ra's while fighting the Heretic with the bomb blew up, and the Heretic in it. At the end Ra's begins his plan, and Talia replaces Heretic with an unknown man in a Red Hood. #Damian is out on his first solo mission, he is investigating a series of disappearances and has tracked them down to one building. He opens the door and finds a group of teens with blue eyes, the Mad Hatter then shows up and Damian fights the teens, eventually defeating them all, he then knocks out Tetch and smashes his hat, freeing the teens. As Damian leaves he is grabbed by a man in black, who is revealed to be the Red Hood. They fight for a bit and eventually Damian manages to rip off Red Hood's mask, though he covers his face and runs away. Damian keeps the mask and gives it to Batman, Batman then says that it doesn't belong to any of his villains. Season 2 # Batman, and Damian tries finding the Red Hoods but they find a man in a red hood, though not the Red Hood himself. Batman unmasks him and the person is revealed to be The Joker. Damian tries punching him, but soon the Joker disappears. Batman starts having visions that Jason might still be alive too. At the end Joker gathers Firefly, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. # Damian is out on patrol one night when Poison Ivy attacks, he fights her for a bit until Batman shows up and helps him beat her. Firefly then shows up, burning the plants which light up very fast, after that Mad Hatter henchmen show up and fight them, they then pass out because of the smoke. When they wake up they're locked in a room with a bomb. The bomb has a note on it that says "Be fast -J." # Soon Mad Hatter discovers that Joker ditched them, but he oddly didn't ditch Harley. But then the Heretic frees them from Joker's trap. Then Damian encounters the Red Hood again, but he hears Red Hood say a word "Todd." Soon when Damian gives the information to Batman, Batman starts thinking that Jason is The Red Hood. # Batman and Damian are looking for Red Hood but Batman is knocked out by Red Hood, who is using a crowbar. He then turns to Damian and asks him what hurts more, A or B, before trying to beat Damian, Damian dodges the crowbar and fights with Red Hood. He manages to beat Red Hood and tries to unmask him but Red Hood grabs Damian by his face and throws him before running off. Damian wakes Batman up and tells him what happened, when Batman hears about what he said he looks shocked before saying "Jason." Category:TV Series Category:Animated